Randomness party with Twilight
by mimigrl100
Summary: OOC Ok this is a party so other characters from movies and shows will be in my story too
1. The beginning

**ok yea im a disclaimer thing i dont own anything.. so yea... OOC by the way.. and thats like it**

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome to twilight randomisitty.

Bella: What are we supposed to be doing here?

Me: I don't know...just say stuff...sugar cube?

Jasper: Oooh suuuugar cubes!

Me: allrighty then

Jasper: -Licks hand from sugar cubes- Yum...

Me: hmm im bored lets do something fun!

Edward: oh god no

Me: dude im as serious as seriousness :P

Edward: umm...how about truth or dare

Bella: uhh ok?

Edward: PASS THE BOOZE!!

Jasper: man after that one time in Missouri u dont deserve to like drink

Me: hmm i live in missouri

Jasper: umm...thanks for sharing -thumbs up-

--5 minutes later--

Edward: MUAHHAHAHA

Me: he drank some beer didnt he?

Bella: oh yea

Me: so...lets put him in odd clothing

Edward:WEEEEEE

Bella: how about a unicorn costume

Me:why?

Bella: i dont know... or a pretty princess outfit.

Edward: HISSSS GET AWAY FROM ME OR I WILL BITE you

Jasper: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKK I I I I I W-e-e-e-e-nt to go get m-m-m-ore s-s-u-g-g-aaaar cuubes aaaand i miight bee a little suuugar high!!

Me: Ok so come back and see what happens there will be Flying unicorns, yes unicorns, and spider man and dont forget aboout coffee.

--

AN: ok first Twilight story thing so please like leave comments and sorry about my typos i was eating powdered sugar while typing...so i was a little distracted! oh and my stories are kinda lame


	2. Spiderman and Unicorns

**OOC Disclaimer: i cant own anything even if i wanted to.**

Me: welcome all and bored people

Edward:POOP

Me: dude u got problems why would you come into this chapter with a hangover?

Edward: Duh

Me: duh what

Edward: Cock a doodle doo

Bella: umm yeah

Emmet: hmm i want a pony

Bella: why

Emmet: because magical ponies ROCK

Me: by bestest budsis coming in this story!

Nadine: umm NICE NICE

Sydnee: HOLY FUCK WHER AM I

Me: a magical hole filled with magical ponies

Sydnee: holy hell what did i get myself into

Emma: uh hi guys

Sydnee: NO WAY ITS EMMA

Nadine: Nice nice

Me: join the party emma!

Sydnee: I want to go to the movies

Me: ok how about spider man

Emmet: they made a third one

Nadine: Nice nice

Jasper: why arent i in this?

Spiderman: -throws cookie at nadine- you dont deserve to watch my movie

Nadine: Nice nice!

Me: CoOoKiE!!

Edward: you are so insane

Me:does this look like the face of an insane person o.O

Edward: no...

Me: Ok, now that we got that done with-

Spiderman: WAIT!!

Me:...WHAT?!

Spiderman: First, you owe me money for being here. Second I get to sing my song!

Sydnee: Damn!! I already heard it on Family Guy!!

Spiderman: That is totally different!

Nadine: Nice, Nice

Sydnee: No it ain't, dumb ass!!

Jasper: SUUUUUUUGGGGAAAARRRR CUUUBBBESSSS!!

Edward: That looks like...

Jasper: WHHHHAAAATTT??

Edward: What? Don't yell at me!!

Me: I think this might be getting too long...

Sydnee: No fucking way!!

Emma: What!? I didn't do anything!!

Sydnee: I got carried through a floating door by little blue people just to already have to leave??

Nadine: Nice, Nice

Sydnee: Dude, you better stop saying that before I tell everyone on the internet about Ryan-

Emma: Haha

Edward: Light bulb?

Nadine: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!! GO TO HELL SYDNEE!!

Jasper: Someone has had there daily dose of...SUUUUUGGGAAAR CUUBEES!!

Emma: I thought there was going to be unicorns

Random Unicorn: What do you think I am?

Me: Actually, he is all I can afford

Alice: Mia!! Watch out! I see an oversized horse smoking mirajuana-

Me: heheh...too late

Nadine: Nice, Fucking, Nice

Emma: Maybe we should just leave and no one will notice

Me: People will notice because the chapter will end

Edward: I need more booze before-

everyone: EW!! GO AWAY!!

Sydnee: I took an emo quiz and...I am so emo - goes crying in a corner-

Jasper: SUGAR CUBES MAKE YOU BETTTTTTTER!!

Me: I'm leaving

--after everyone left--

Spider man:

Spiderman, Spiderman, Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size, Catches thieves just like flies. Look out! Here comes the Spiderman. 


	3. A musical with host club tacos

AN: I dont own Host club people or twilight

* * *

Me: OK as you know there will be host club people here today

Tamaki: Hey i found a wallet

Me: -snatches out of hand- mine bitch

Hunny: NO WAY!! SUUUUGAR CUUBES!! nummy!

Me: yea... hmmm

Bella: i feel like tacos

Me: cool good for you tacos come later

Edward: shuckers

Me: OMG what is your problem

Tamaki: AWW HES SO CUUTE! - hugs Edward and wont let go-

Edward- Sexual harassment sexual harrassment Somebody help me anybody

help me Hunny help me spider man

Spiderman: i will save you little boy

Tamaki: it wasnt that bad just a hug that popped the personal bubble thats all

Jassie: oh gad whats a "Jassie"

Me: Its what you are betch

Random narrator: we interrupt this story with a commercial

Little midgit dude: Ding ding ding ding dong ping dong YOU BUY LIGHT BULB

Me: mm light bulbs!

Tamaki: I like a boy in uniform (school uniform)  
I like a boy in uniform (school uniform)  
I like a boy in uniform (school uniform)  
I like a boy in uniform (school uniform)

I walked past him and I gave him a wink  
he must think I am sexually impertinent  
and when I'd go lightly, I'd feel like a mint  
but does he really know me?  
do I really know him?

I should have noticed it before  
he was a little too controlled  
my girlfriends said they saw the boy  
looking at the boys  
looking at the boys  
looking at the boys

he likes a boy in uniform (school uniform)  
he likes a boy in uniform (school uniform)  
he likes a boy in uniform (school uniform)  
he likes a boy in uniform (school uniform)

now I'm so sad, 'cause I loved him so  
but I think it's better to go with the flow  
and now I found my outlook isn't so narrow  
in lessons, I am dreaming of the girls that I know!

I like a girl in uniform (school uniform)  
I like a girl in uniform (school uniform)  
I like a girl in uniform (school uniform)  
I like a girl in uniform (school uniform)

but now I know that all it is  
is plenty more than hug and kiss  
and when I think of married bliss  
I'm looking at the girls  
looking at the girls  
looking at the girls!

I like a girl in uniform (school uniform)  
I like a boy in uniform (school uniform)  
I guess not everything is uniform  
I wanna kiss everyone in uniform!

I like a girl in uniform (school uniform)  
I like a boy in uniform (school uniform)  
I guess not everything is uniform  
I wanna kiss everyone in uniform!

Me: great i had to invite some who may be gay

Bella: hey i want my taco

Me: calm the fuck down whore

Bella:I just wanted my taco

Bella: taco taco taco taco taco flavored kisses

Mori: move bitch get out the way get out the way move bitch

Hikaru and Kaoru: Shoes shoes shoes lets get some shoes

Me: MUSICAL TIME!!

Random Giant Neopolitan Icecream with norwegian/indian accent: IM a neopolitan icecream would you like another scoop?

Me: No thanks one spoonful is enough DONT SUPERSIZE ME!

Neopolitan icecream: -does gay happy dance and leaves the magical portal of doom-

Edward: NO COME BACK TO ME

Hunny: AHHHH I WANT ICECREAM D

Me: umm ok i guess this is then end yea

Alice: OMG im having a vision Whooo Naaka naka girly dress foshima best friends ananana peacoks

Me: so i gues my best friends will be here doing odd things, peacocks and girly dresses

* * *

AN: ok that was real bad but oh well


	4. Dora the explorer and Prom

**Disclaimer: as i said i dont own Twilight** **or Dora the explorer or Prom Night the Movie or Phineas and ferb**

Me: ok guys time to get ready for prom!

Sydnee: Oh god... DAMMIT i hate dances

nadine: Nice nice

Me: Nadine seriously you need new words to say or i will pineapple slap your aspect

Nadine: Nice fucking nice

Me: -waffle slaps Nadine in the aspect-

Sydnee: what happened with the pinapple

Me: Im dirt poor and i found this waffle on the floor DONT TELL EMMA

Emma: hey guys whats up?

Me: hey Emma have this waffle i made especially for you

Edward: hey look a waffle Miiine Bitch -takes waffle and eat-

Me: dude i found that on the floor and slapped nadines aspect with that

Bella: ha ha bitch

Edward: awww she loves me so much shes using such vivid language

Jasper: Hahaha she said bitch

Me: guys leave we have to get ready for prom so i can put this pink puffy dress on nadine

Jasper: ew so you are going to put a dress on another chick? dang ew

Me: NO retard im gonna make her wear this or some high school teacher killer is going to escape from jail and murder her first

Jasper: ok just asking god bitch

Me: ok so leave

Alice: oh no im haveing a vision nanananan waka kano moko HOLY FUCK A GIANT HAWK

Bella: ok dude you got problems what does a giant hawkk have to do with anyth- HOLY HELL

Giant hawk- skweek squeek -attacks bellas face-

Me: oh darn i should have really closed that window.

Bella: MY FACE MY FUCKING FACE

Edward: wow

Bella: shouldnt you be getting this rat off my face

Giant Hawk: oh no you didnt

Me: you are such a danger magnet. first you jump off a cliff then your face gets eaten by a giant hawk next thing you know the whole world is gonna explode because Bella chose the green wire and not the red

Bella: that soounds very complex

Edward: hey where did that hawk go

Emmet: uhhh i dont know... maybe a care bear ate it

Me: ok any wayslets just get ready

* * *

**At the prom**

Me: ok here we are theyre gonna announce king and queen!

Dora the explora: Ok can you tell me who is prom queen?...Good job! Muy Bueno!

Sydnee: ew omg what the fuck its a mexican

Me: damn sydnne do you have to be rascist in my story?

Sydnee:...duh dude

Dora: This years prom queen is...Mia

Me: NO WAY NO WAY

-lights go off-

* * *

Everyone: AHHH AHHH AHH AHH AHHH AHHH AHHH AHhHHH HOLY FUCK

Announcer: there is a killer on the loose and he wants your cookies

Emma: NOT THE COOKIES!!

Me: anything but the damn cookies

Killer: I got my crayons and im gonna get you

Me: hey that sounds like...

Killer: shut up little girl you made fun of my show so im gonna eat you

Edward: what kind of story is this?

Killer: about me

Jasper: HOLY SHIT NO WAY NO WAY!! ITS ELMO

Killer: SHUT UP IM NOT ELMO...im big bird

Me: ok well this is stupid...im serious...HEY LOOK A CHOCOLATE BAR!!

Big bird: ok well my identity is a huge secret...

Rosalie: Im too cool to go to a stupid prom im going to a hotel mysteriously waiting for someone to break in chasing me around the hotel room until he gets me because i am just awesome like that and gorgeous

Me: at least i still got this crown

Rosalie: Miine Bitch

Me: if i only had a chocolate bar

Emma: Mia you do its all over your face

Me: are you trying to cover up for the chocolate bar you took from me?

Emma: NOP what are you saying about?

Bella: ew look at that thing in the corner

Nadine in peacock costume: quack quack

Me: IDIOT PEACOCKS DON'T QUACK

Nadine: shut up im sorry you couldn't find peacockcs in africa or Australia

Me: shut up you will blow our cover

Nadine: i have had it

Me: what a baby

Emma: Oh dis dude

Sydnee: oh dude you just got roasted

Me: i wanna watch some tv

Sydnee: lets watch Dora!

Me: instead how about we have Dora come here?

Dora: Hola! Can you tell me where the monkey is...

Arrow that appeared from nowhere: Click

Dora: RIGHT! THERE HE IS! Now monkey can you tell me your name?...

Boots: Boots

Bella: NO your name not what you have on your feet dumbass

Me: gosh you guys are so mean to Dora and boots so just shut up

Emma: Dont tell me what to do

Phineas: Hey Pherb i know what were going to do today...Pherb where are we

big Bird: Hell bitches

Sydnee: we its a...its a...umm what is that thing

Pherb with british accent: are you making a remark against my face

Me: thats what it sounded like to me

Emma: well they need a total make over

Me: oh god we need some plastic surgeons up in this joint

Everyone: O.O

Nadine: yea Mia, dont ever say that again

Me: what ever Bitch

* * *

**AN: OMG what gonna happen? what wil;l nadine do to mia for calling her a bitch? what will phineas and ferb look like when they get a nose job so many mysteries behold in the next chapter**


	5. Phineas er however you spell his name

**I am what you call a Disclaimer- i dont own Phineas and Ferb or Twilight or **

Me: ok as you know Phineas and Ferb have bad noses and huge heads

Ferb:...

Bella: I dont know that kid that never talks has an ok nose to me

Me: wel...thats because you dont have a decent nose job

Edward: I think she has a beautiful nose

Jassie: I dont know it looks a little...off

Me: oh yea my friends wanted to assasin Robert Pattinson because he doesnt deserve it

Edward: ohh i see how it is

Me: yea any ways i have hired proffessionals...TAMAKI!!

Tamkaki: YAY NOSE JOBS NOSE JOBS I for one have had three

Mori: -pushes Tamaki- MOve bitch get out the way get out the way move bitch

Tamaki: -goes in a corner and starts to cry-

Emmet: haha loooooser :)

Me: yea ok we need to start his nose job

Phineas: No we dont

Tamaki: Ew what is that thing growing on his face?

Me: that is his nose

Hunny: are oyu sure that he didnt stick an icecream cone because if it is i wanna eat it

Me: yea...um..you go ahead and do that

Tamaki: ok im gonna get started on his nose so go play spin the bottle or something

Me: ok spin the bottle! WITH MY FRIENDS! AND NOT ME!

Hunny: MY TURN MY TURN -spins bottle-

Bottle of jack Daniels: -lands on Mori-

Me: ew...you have to kiss Mori

Mori: ummm...

Hunny: -kisses mori on cheek-

Mori: disturbing much

Edward: my turn

Bottle: -lands on sydnee-

Sydnee: ew um omg guys no fucking way

Edward: :)

Sydnee: -gives emo kiss-

Edward: bitch

Sydnee: ha ha

Sydnee: -spins bottle-

Bottle: lands on jasper

Jasper: its ok with me

Sydnee: -leans in to jasper-

Me: -kicks sydnee-

Sydnee: - falls on jasper-

Jasper: -poof, changes into wolf-

Me: hey...isnt that from fruits basket?

jasper: no, its from my imagination

Jasper: -changes back-

Me: ok that was a little weird

Emmet: wow well im just gonna go now

Me: me too so... umm lets go to the supermarket tommorow

Bella: why

Me: because there will be a thunderstorm

Edward: i was planning to go play baseball

Bella: i was planning at laughing at him when he messes up

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP! GOD DAMN CANCEL YOUR PLANS AND BE HERE BITCHES

Bella: we have to be here no matter what because your just making this all up

Me: shut up... -sniffles-

* * *

**AN: umm yeaaa**


	6. TO THE SUPERMARKET!

**OOC Disclaimer: i dont own any characters in this story except Sydnee Emma and Nadine!**

Me: OK so...how do we get to the supermarket?

Random Grumpy Carebear: You fly retards

Me: ooook? so..can you fly edward?

Edward: Of course i can you just all got to believe!

Everyone except sydnee: I think he can I think he can!

Sydnee: MIA you are ruinging this story everone knows that vampires cant fly and random grumpy carebears dont believe in anything..they just want to crawl in a hole and die while eating dirt

Me: umm wow sydnee...you got a little worked up there

Sydnee: SHUT THE HOLY FUCK UP!

Nadine: damn syd

Sydnee: STOP CALLING ME THAT ITS SO ANNOYING

Edward: you guuuuys stop fighting its not nice..

Bella: can we just go now? im getting bored and i wanted to get my wrinkle remover

Edward: ewww you have wrinkles

Bella: no its for my old ass mother

Alice: wow umm we better leave soon or something bad will happen

Me: but you didnt have a vision...

Alice: shut up!!

Me: ok well lets just gooo

Random bus: -pulls up in the place they were in-

Me: um how did this thing get in here?

Emma: I WANNA OPEN THE DOOR!!

Bus conducter: Welcome aboard to the magical city bus express! Where to?

everyone: the supermarket!

Sydnee: oh god its a fucking happy dappy bus driver

Bus conducter: ITS CONDUCTER!! :D

Sydnee: ooh i must be in hell

Me: ok we are at the supermarket!

Jasper: HEEY LOOK LIONS!!

Edward: TIGERS!

Emmet: Bears

Me: oh my!

Alice: i thought we were going to the supermarket

Me: well your physic why didnt you figure it out yourself

Alice: I dont get visions when i want

Me: aww thats too bad

Sydnee: but the thing said we are going to the super market are you sayiong that your a lier?

Me: uhhhhhh hey who wants icecream?

Emma: ME!!

Me: ok so i have to take a massive yes i will be back next chapter

**Ok my friends in this story have stories ( except nadine since she thinks this website it stupid...) so go ot /bellawannabe77 witch is emma or sydnee at**

**/missvampirewannabe ( no clue why the enter key did that**


	7. The fun zoo of happy dappyness

**OK yes i am a disclaimer i dont own anybody in my story like i said every chapter...**

Me: ok i am back

Emma: WHERE IS MY ICECREAM

Edward: Right here -points to ice cream in hand-

Emma: GIMMEE!!

Edward: -holds icecream up high so emma cant reach it- I doont think so

Emma: YESSSS!

Me: -grabs ice cream and licks- there

Emma: NOOOOOOO

Jasper: so... what now

Alice: i was hoping to get some poor people food at the supermarket

Emmet: yea... i think i like the zoo better...

Me: hey guess what guys

All: what...

Me: IM GOING TO WARPED TOUR!!

All:... ok can we go now?

Jasper: NOoo i wanna see the penguins!!

Alice: i wanna see the dodo birds

Me: they are extinct

Alice: since when

Me: yea well im thinking about discontinuing this story...

Bella: why

Me: I live in a box and i have no computer.. im at the librarie

Bella: aww how sad

Me: just kidding!! hhahahaha

Emma: its not that funny...

Me: wow um well you just dont have my awesome sense of humor like i do bitch

Emma: Did you just call me a bitch

Me: did you just say bitch?

Emma: yea

Me: then yes...

Emmet: well can we go now?

Me: fine

Happy Bus Conducter: Ok Little boys and girls lets go

Me: we were just about to go in

Sydnee: Not you again

Happy Bus conducter: D ok all lets go we have to

Me: finne...

Edward: -licking icecream off of floor-

Me: what are you doing

Edward: nothing...

Me: I thought vampires couldnt eat food

Edward: shut up

* * *

**Thats it i guess...**


	8. Discovering the new topic

**Ok now something else will change in the story...but i dnot know what it is...yet...**

Me: i hate this story...

Bella: why

Me: its getting really boring to write so im gonna change the theme from now...

Edward: yaay!!

Emmet: its not that exciting

Jasper: -jumping up and down- yes yes yes yes yes now waay!!

Me: really not that exciting

Bella: l

Me: ok so the new theme from now on is truth or dare...os send in dares or truths

* * *

**Me:ok so send dares and truths**

* * *


End file.
